


Tony’s New Game

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cum drinking, Food Kink, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony and Peter play a game. Peter is tied up and blindfolded. If he guesses whatever is put in his mouth correctly, he gets a treat. If he guesses wrong…
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411078
Kudos: 212
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Tony’s New Game

Peter frowns, shifting a bit. “Is that... fuck, this isn’t fair. I know it’s... is it lemon?”

Peter smirks triumphantly as he hears Tony sigh. “Yes. One point for you.”

Peter beams happily. He shifts, sighing a bit. He’s in a blind fold, yes, but that isn’t all. His hands are tied behind his back. His legs are tied so he has to keep his legs open and apart. He has a cock ring on; he’s hard and leaking but he can’t cum. 

The rules of Tony’s game are very simple. Peter gets two questions, and one guess as to what Tony fed him. There are ten pre-planned items, so Tony can’t just keep adding items until he wins. If he gets it right, Peter gets a point. If he gets it wrong, Tony gets a point. Whoever gets the most points wins. 

If Peter wins, he gets to cum. If Tony wins, he gets to pick his prize, which he is keeping a surprise for some reason. Peter doesn’t like that he keeps it a secret. It’s probably bad. 

“Okay Peter, here’s the next one. Open up.”

Peter takes it into his mouth, and moans softly. It’s juicy, sweet, and Peter leans forward a bit to lick the left over juice that ran down Tony’s fingers and wrist. He relishes in Tony’s hitch of breath, and then smiles. “Pineapple, for sure.”

Tony sighs. “That’s two points for you.” Peter hears a bit more moving around the kitchen, and then he senses Tony coming closer. “Okay baby. Open.”

Peter does so obediently, then makes a face. “Ew! What the hell is that, that’s disgusting! Have I ever had that before?”

Tony chuckles at the sight. “No, I don’t think you have. You know what it is though. One more question.”

Peter makes a fake gagging noise, sticking his tongue out to show his disapproval. “What the fuck is.. It’s so salty... Is it an olive?”

Tony whoops in victory, and Peter whines. “Nope! Sardines.” 

Peter gags again, shaking his head. “I hate you for giving that to me. Okay, two to one. More.”

Tony laughs, and gets the next thing ready. “Okay baby, I want specifics for this one. Got it?”

Peter pouts but nods, opening his mouth. He sighs happily as the taste explodes over his tongue. It’s strong, it’s really strong. “It’s bitter... I think it’s chocolate, is it chocolate?”

Tony hums in approval. “Specifics baby.”

Peter thinks for a moment, licking his lips. “It’s gotta be dark chocolate. It’s isn’t very sweet.”

Tony laughs softly. “I don’t know if I should give you that or not. It’s unsweetened chocolate.”

Peter curses. “Okay, we’re even. Next one.”

Peter hears a lot of noise, and he’s honestly kinds scared now. “what the hell are you-”

“Open up, baby boy. This one is a touch one.”

Peter huffs and opens his mouth. He groans as the hot liquid hits his tongue, tipped from the spoon. “Oh my god, Tony~ Fuck, that’s delicious.”

He hears Tony grunt, and--”Are you already jerking off?”

Tony laughs softly. “You just--You’re beautiful. And you trust me so much.”

Peter melts a little, smiling softly. Okay, he’ll let it slide. “It’s amazing Tony. It tastes sort of like... oh! I know what this is. Did you make me this on our first anniversary?”

Tony smiles to himself, remembering it fondly. “Yes, I did.”

Peter beams. “It’s your homemade marinara sauce, the one that takes you 10 hours to cook. Are we having meatballs for dinner?”

Tony laughs softly. “Okay, three to two. And yes, I am cooking meatballs. Half because I know you love it, and half because I know it makes it harder for you to smell what I’m about to give you.” 

Peter giggles, his cock bobbing at the meanness of Tony trying to sabotage him. “Halfway through and I’m winning old man!”

Tony snorts, stroking himself faster. “What happens if we both get five points?”

“Bonus round, duh.” Peter smiles sweetly. 

Tony shakes his head fondly, pulling Peter’s head back by his hair. “Don’t get sassy on me now. Open.”

Peter opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. He gasps as it hits his mouth, and he fights the urge to get it the fuck out of his mouth immediately. “Why the absolute fuck would you give me bleu cheese?!”

Tony laughs fondly. “Is that your final answer?”

Peter gags, nodding. “I also need a palate cleanser because fuck you that was disgusting.”

Tony giggles. “Wrong! I found a recipe from Disney World’s Food and Wine Festival. It’s blueberry bleu cheese.”

Peter whines at losing on yet another technicality. He does, however, happily accept the palate cleanser that Tony gives him. “Okay, I’m ready again.”

Tony pushes a spoon to Peter’s mouth, and Peter gasps happily. “Ice cream! That was ice cream. It was... it was... oh no, what is that? Oh... oh no. Um... It’s vanilla... does it have syrup added to it? Yeah. That’s my answer. Vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup.”

Tony smiles. “That’s four to three. It was an ice cream sundae. How did you not taste the banana?”

Peter pouts even more. “I can still catch up. Gimme more.” 

Tony starts cutting a vegetable, he can tell that much. He makes a face as it’s placed on his tongue. “Oh fuck, what is that?! Is that... is that a raw vegetable?”

Tony hums and nods, even though Peter can’t see him. “Yep, it is. One more question if you need.”

Peter wrinkles his nose. “Is it... fuck. Is that like... a root? Like how carrots are roots?”

Tony gasps. “Yeah! It is. Which one?”

Peter thinks for a bit, before sighing. “I want to say... potatoes? Raw potato.”

Tony laughs in victory. “Rutabaga!”

Peter pouts even more. “Now I have to get two right in a row just to tie!”

Tony smiles. “I’m gonna give you a very easy one, okay?”

Peter has his doubts but he opens his mouth anyway. He moans loudly as it hits his tongue. Oh god, this is a totally easy one. He takes a moment to saver the flavor, ignoring the sounds of Tony jerking off. Probably to the look on Peter’s face. “Oh my god Tony. That’s lava cake. Holy fuck that’s so good.”

Tony grunts, and he lets out a heavy sigh. “Yup! Okay, last one. If you get it right, we will go to the bonus round.”

Peter takes it into his mouth, making a satisfied sound. “That’s um... that’s wine. Red wine. Please don’t tell me I have to tell you the year or some shit.”

Tony groans and he’s quiet for a moment, before he sighs. “Okay, bonus round. All or nothing. Ready?”

Peter nods, smiling as feels another glass put to his lips. Tony tilts it all back, and Peter’s eyes go wide behind the blind fold. His cock twitches violently, and he makes a huge show of swallowing it all down, letting it slide down his throat as he shows off his neck to Tony. “Oh sir, if you just wanted me to swallow your cum, you could have fucked my throat.”

Tony laughs, husky and heavy with arousal. “Filthy little cum drinking whore. Fine, you get to cum.”

Peter beams happily. “Just like this, sir. just jerk me off please sir, I wanna keep the bondage on please.”

Tony smiles, only too happy to comply. His bitch did earn it, after all.


End file.
